Vincent Fennell
For the vessel in episode 2, see C. Vincent (also goes by C, specifically online) is a character who appears in Hello Charlotte Episode 3. Personality Vincent only appears in a few scenes, so not much is known about his personality. However, he seems to be a very gentle, polite person who's very honest about his feelings. He speaks very clearly and kindly to others, with perfect grammar. He is very kind to Charles upon meeting him in real life, and doesn’t seem to care at all of the difference in gender presentation between him and his internet persona, Charlotte. Gender presentation and identity seem to matter very little to him, and he is likely a very open-minded and understanding person in this regard. He also seems to be a very hesitant and anxious person, relying greatly on Charles for comfort when they meet in real life. He is also very intelligent and thoughtful, and has created an elaborate theory on life and the universe. He uses this theory to combat the uncertainty of life after death, and it would be reasonable to assume he tries to rationalize other aspects of life to cope with his anxiety. It is known he must have been popular on the internet, as Charles talks about "how many people would die just to get matching icons with C,” although that may have been Charles high opinion of him. Role in plot He was one of Charles's friends, though they met over the internet and only chatted online. Often times they would write together and it's implied that he often vented to Charles and expressed suicidal thoughts and feelings to him. He agrees to meet with Charles one last time at a rooftop to actually commit suicide with him. Beforehand they have a small conversation, both formally introducing themselves to each other and contemplating what they're about to do, expressing his gratitude because he "wouldn't be able to do this alone". They hold hands for the first and last time, and afterwards jumps to his death. Charles stumbles backwards, thoroughly shaken up by the whole ordeal, only to be confronted and scolded by Scarlett. This makes him realize just how little he knew about Vincent, and he begins to question the very nature of their relationship. The House In all other appearances of inside of the House, they are a empty vessel created by Charles' perceptions and idolization of him while alive. They are implied to do little else but commit suicide, a large pit of their dead bodies located in the center of the House, and the Umbrella Man calling them "hopelessly suicidal". Charles uses them frequently as vessels for himself, going by Vincent's pen name C while meeting with Charlotte in episode 2. These characters are not actually Vincent, but a creation of Charles from what he knew about Vincent. Trivia *As revealed in the bonus room, his special talent is writing and his passive skill is charm.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/960575953133957120 *His worldview is idealistic.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/960575953133957120 *His favorite genres are philosophy, ethology, social sciences.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/960575953133957120 *His favorite philosopher is Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hege.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/960575953133957120 *He recommends the books Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes, and On Agression by Konrad Lorenz.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/960575953133957120 *In a university AU, would major in Philosophy or Sociology.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 Gallery * Visit Vincent/Gallery to see the Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters